


Work It Out

by BigDumbBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kyoutani is actually p docile, M/M, just hold hands with him, just wants to hold hands yahaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbBaby/pseuds/BigDumbBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba and Kyoutani are locked in a storage room by their senpais until they "work out their issues"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work It Out

**Author's Note:**

> was a request from my imagines blog. just posting it on here.

Oikawa shoved a reluctant Yahaba into the storage room, ignoring the many pleas and apologies leaving the young setters lips. Kyoutani was already in there, looking as bitter as ever. He was sitting cross legged, looking rather docile. 

“Kyoutani didn’t have any complaints, why are you being such a brat about this?” Oikawa gave one final push before Yahaba toppled into the tight space, laying sprawled on top of Kyoutani. He scrambled to get up, but Oikawa stood in front of the door, legs and arms spread in order to block any chance of escape. He laughed lowly, crossing his arms. 

“Now, now, Yahaba-chan, if you want to replace me as setter, you’re going to have to learn to get along with your teammates better.”

“This is stupid, Oikawa, I get along with everyone just fine!”

“I also think this is a waste of t-” Iwaizumi showed up behind Oikawa, arms crossed and stern faced, and Kyoutani shut his mouth, remaining still on the floor. 

“If that’s so, then stop interrupting our practices with every squabble you two have!” Oikawa hooked his fingers around the door handle. “We’ll let you out when you’ve gotten along. There’s water in the corner.”

“What if we have to use the bathroom?”

“There’s a bucket over there. We’ll bring snacks. Love you.” Oikawa blew a kiss and a wink before shutting the door, and clicking it locked. Yahaba sighs dejectedly, giving Kyoutani a sour look before plopping down in front of him. 

They both stay quiet for a while, neither of them say anything. The only sounds are of the squeaking of shoes against the gym floor outside the door, and the thumping of the ball against the ground. Yahaba sighs, resting his head against an equipment locker. He’s honestly considering organizing the shelf behind Kyoutani, but he looks like he’s about to doze off. He’s already folded a tangled up net. He sighs and stretches, sitting up straight, and crosses his arms. Kyoutani snores, which wakes himself up from falling asleep, he looks around dazed and confused before his eyes land on Yahaba’s amused smirk,and grunts, rubbing his eyes. 

Yahaba snorts. “You know,” crossing his arms, he closes his eyes, like he’s about to say something insightful. “I don’t really have a problem with you.”

Kyoutani hums and nods in agreement. “I don’t either.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

It’s quiet for another minute before Yahaba swallows again. 

“I just think it’s _funny_ how-” 

Kyoutani interrupts him with a groan and flops onto his back, not caring about his legs pressing into Yahaba’s personal space. Yahaba kicks them away and continues. 

“I just think it’s _funny_ how you’re so _selfish_ _all_ the time in _everything_ you do.”

Kyoutani rolls a bit, propping his head in his palm and looks at him. “Selfish?” 

“Yea, selfish.”

“How.”

“well, just now for example, you just pressed your way into my personal space with your legs and didn’t give it any second thought!”

“You didn’t say anything?”

“I shouldn’t _need_ to say anything!”

“Ah, well, sorry.” Kyoutani sort of shrugs. 

Yahaba is honestly taken aback by his apology, and finds himself nodding quietly. Kyoutani pulls his feet up to his chest and sits up again, looking Yahaba in the eye again. 

“Anything else?”

“Ah- No, not really... I guess, thinking about it now, it’s kind of just your nature to behave that way, and me asking you to change who you are doesn’t make me any better. Just, maybe think a little before you act?” 

Kyoutani nods, scooting a bit closer to Yahaba. 

“Idiot, what are you doing? It’s tight!”

“I don’t know! I just want to be closer!”

“Didn’t I just tell you to think before you act?!” Yahaba scoots as far to the wall as he can, and Kyoutani pushes himself in next to Yahaba. He doesn’t seem uncomfortable, he just stares straight ahead, his hands at his sides, knees pulled to his chest. 

“I am thinking, idiot.”

“Don’t call me an idiot.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“That didn’t even make sense...” Yahaba sighed in exasperation and tilted his head back, shutting his eyes. 

Kyoutani gently placed his hand on Yahaba’s, who yanked it back. The sudden jolt caused Yahaba to knock over a small cabinet holding some supplies, and he wasn’t sure whether to give Kyoutani a shocked, or angry look. Kyoutani looked at him with what looked like hurt in his eyes, so Yahaba took a breath and smoothed down his hair, before settling back into his seat beside Kyoutani with an apology. 

“Sorry. I’m sorry, okay?” He sighed. “Just, next time tell me. Or ask. Or something.” 

Kyoutani nodded, still looking sullen. He looked back at Yahaba with a pout, “I want to do it now, then, please.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my imagines blog imagination-haikyuu.tumblr.com/ i'm really funny and cute


End file.
